THE BALL
by castlerocks10
Summary: MAC ASKS STELLA TO THE BALL I SUCK AT SUMMARYS REVIEW PLEASE I HAVE ADD MY OWN CHARACTER TO THE STORY ITS PART OF MY SAMMY COWBOY SERIES SHE TRAVELS ALL AROUND TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS AND MESS WITH PEOPLE


The department was having a banquet ball so the whole department had to go

Hey mac did you here about this ball thing we have to go to on Friday night

Yeah

He smiles

What with the smile

Im going to ask stella to be my date on Friday

Oh ok

Good luck

Thanks

Later on

Hey

Hey

Would you be my date for Friday

Are you asking me out

No

Yes mac I will go with you on Friday

That night I walk down the hallway

Hey

Hey

You clean up good

Yeah

So do you

Just as I turned around stella was walking down the stairs at the lab

Mac

He turns around to see stella in this emerald green dress

Wow you look beautiful

Thanks you look handsome

Shall we

He offers her his arms

We shall

They parked the car he helped stella out of the car sammy got out

Ok guys I will see you later I have a party to make happen

Oh boy

They walk in

You ready

As I will ever be

Ok

Mac

Chief

Bonesara

Chief

You guys look nice

Thanks

Enjoy the party

Two hours later

Mac was on the stage

Excuse me please

Thank you

My name is mac taylor I work for the new York crime lab stella are you out there

HERE MAC

There you are come up here please

She walks up there

Whats up mac

Would you like to dance with me

Sure

HIT SAM

GOT IT

Mac and stella walked out on the dance floor they danced then the chief came to the front of the circle watching them dance

_Like a gift from the heaven it was easy tell that the love from above that could save me from hell she had fire in her soul it was easy to see the devil him self could be pulled out of me there were drums in the air as she started to dance every soul in the room keeping time with their hands._

_And say away away singing away away away and the voices like the angels sang singing away away away and we danced on into the night_

_Keys to the puzzle that fall into place you could from the look on her face the room spinning in circles and the moon in our eyes no room left to move between you and I we forgot where we were and we lost track of time and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night _

_ And we say away away singing away away away and the voices like the angels sang singing away away away and we danced on into the night_

_Like a gift from the heaven it was easy tell that the love from above that could save me from hell she had fire in her soul it was easy to see how the devil him self could be pulled out of me there were drums in the air as she started to dance every soul in the room keeping time with their hands _

_And say away away singing away away away and the voices like the angels sang singing away away away and we danced on into the night_

Mac was standing behind her arms wrapped around her waist rocking back and forth with her toward the end he dipped her.

Two hours later

Mac and stella walked off the dance floor and walked outside out onto a balcony

Whats up mac

He grabs her around the waist pulling her closer to him

I didn't know you could dance like that

Sammy taught me

Really

Yeah

He looks at her

Mac

What

What are you staring at

At How beautiful you look

Well thank you

He keeps staring at her

Oh for goodness sake mac

She grabbed him and kissed right on the lips it was a quick kiss then there was a flash like a flash from a camera both look and sammy is had taken there picture

Oh that's awesome

She leaves

What did you do that for

You wouldn't quit staring at me

Can you blame me

Yeah stop

I cant you so beautiful in that dress I cant help it oh and why did you kiss me

Because you wouldn't staring at me so I kissed you

Hey mac I

What

I got a picture of you guys kissing

Sammy

What I'll frame it and have it on your desk by Tuesday

Your toast

No not really danny owes my 10 anyway so see ya.

Later

She leaves

So having fun yet

With you always

He kissed her quick and sweet then they broke it

So that night mac and stella danced all night long just hanging out like friends do except for kissing each other


End file.
